


between the lines of fear and blame

by notthebigspoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank knows that he has a good life. He’s got a nice car, a credit card and a dog. He’s dating the head cheerleader and they live in the nicest house in town. They go to Nixon First Presbyterian every Sunday morning and sit in the same pew that their family has been sitting in since the 1800s. He’s not brilliant academically but he gets by. Still, it’s a good thing that he’s been featured as a player to watch in South Carolina sports magazines and blogs since he was in middle school. He’s guaranteed to get drafted and thank god, because he doesn’t want to go to college.</p><p>    Every fairy tale story has a dark side though.</p><p> </p><p>Title taken from How To Save A Life by The Fray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between the lines of fear and blame

Hank knows that he has a good life. He’s got a nice car, a credit card and a dog. He’s dating the head cheerleader and they live in the nicest house in town. They go to Nixon First Presbyterian every Sunday morning and sit in the same pew that their family has been sitting in since the 1800s. He’s not brilliant academically but he gets by. Still, it’s a good thing that he’s been featured as a player to watch in South Carolina sports magazines and blogs since he was in middle school. He’s guaranteed to get drafted and thank god, because he doesn’t want to go to college.

Every fairy tale story has a dark side though. His is that he’s been having sex with his coach since freshman year. He knows it’s wrong. The Bible and Brother Moss say that, though he’s not so concerned about their opinions. The news, with all its reports of teachers sleeping with students, that has a bigger impact. Between fear of what his parents would say if they knew he was gay and knowing that if it got out that he’s having sex with his coach, it’d hurt his chances in the draft, he’s almost ready to put a stop to the whole thing. The closer he gets to graduating, the more he’s being watched.

Christmas is a nightmare. Everyone’s drilling him with questions about spring scouting and after being together since middle school, it’s kind of expected that he’ll make a Christmas appearance at his girlfriend’s house. He goes to their family dinner, sits parked in the corner of the living room fiddling with his phone and playing Buster Bash. When coach sits down next to him and gives him a conspiratorial look, Hank flushes.

“Dude, are you serious?”

“Well, you could stay down here and let yaya pinch your cheeks...” Dale trails off, offering him a predatory smile. “Or you could let me do something to your other cheeks.”

“It’s not fucked up enough that you fuck me when I fuck your sister, but you have to pull this shit at Christmas?!”

“Like you really mind.” Dale laughs warmly, touching his arm. Hank shudders and the look on his coach’s face says he knows he wins. “C’mon baby...”

They wander out the back door without making any excuses. They spend a lot of time alone as it is, nobody’s ever questioned it. Nobody bothers following them because ‘all they can talk about is baseball’ and it means they have perfect privacy for Dale to push him up against a tree. The kiss is rough and take no prisoners, the hand on his dick equally merciless. and he whimpers when he’s pushed to his knees.

The sex is deep, brutal, sure to leave him aching and scarcely able to move. He’s pulled to his feet when he’s came, his clothes straightened and they walk back to the house, Dale smirking and Hank barely able to move steady. Dale’s relatives scold him for ‘making the poor boy run drills on Christmas’ and it takes everything Hank has not to blush and run out the door because somehow it’s like everybody knows what they’ve been doing.

Lila wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him and giving her brother a scolding look as their bodies sway together. “He’s _my_ boyfriend, not _your_ player. Hands off.”

“Sorry sis. He’s yours for the rest of the day.” Dale grins, ruffling his hair. When Lila is facing Hank again, the older man’s expression changes into something jealous and ugly.

This is going to end bloody and it’s going to end sad. Hank just wishes he knew how to stop it.


End file.
